1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to card connectors, and more particularly, to a card connector whose detective terminal is capable of scraping or rubbing.
2. Description of the Related Art
A general card connector includes two springy pieces formed at one side thereof and spaced from each other. After a memory card is inserted into the card connector, the card works on one of the springy pieces to push it inward for deformation of the springy piece and for contact with the other springy piece for short circuit, such that the entry of the card is detected. Taiwanese Patent No. M267600 disclosed a card connector having multiple springy pieces for detecting whether multiple kinds of the electronic cards are in position or write-protected or not. Specifically, the card connector includes a common terminal and a contact terminal which can be deformed to contact the common terminal for the aforesaid detection after the card is inserted to work on it.
Springy pieces, i.e. the contact and common terminals, are in contact with each other by their flat surfaces formed by bending themselves. However, the flat surfaces of the springy pieces are subject to generation of oxide or stain thereon which likely affects the electric conduction therebetween, such that the accuracy of the detection is probably reduced.